


【RS】白皇后

by Masamune1127



Series: Checkmate [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamune1127/pseuds/Masamune1127
Summary: ·成年人在缝隙中做爱。
Relationships: Rufus Shinra/Sephiroth
Series: Checkmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841101
Kudos: 2





	【RS】白皇后

·卢法斯·神罗/萨菲罗斯（斜线有意义）

·有过去虚构，BUG很多，一切为了剧情推进与作者的恶趣味

·R18剧情有

黑色的羽毛送来黑色的消息，雪崩选在今天发动进攻，焉知不是命运的注定。等待这一天已经太久，事到临头反而让卢法斯从这种失重般的眩晕里清醒过来。他是棋手，绝不能在最后一步前功尽弃。他打开房间内的书柜，从里面取出棋盘，在桌上打开。

棋是西洋棋，棋盘是檀木，棋子用象牙雕刻而成。他垂着眼睛，面无表情地将黑白两方都摆上战场。象牙材质的棋子被主人把玩过无数次，被活人的手指抚摸得包浆锃亮，在冷冷的电灯下光芒流转。棋子摆好了，是一副残局，卢法斯摆得熟练，连棋谱也不需要，极快速地将黑白棋子一一落在方格上。他一向爱穿白色，在棋盘上也执白子更多。棋局复盘完成，出局的棋子安安静静地站在棋盘外，可不管怎么数，都只有三十一枚。这一局残棋对卢法斯是顺风，但他的杀手锏白皇后却不知身在何方。

在房间内隐隐约约能听到火炮和螺旋桨的声音，连吊灯都微微震动起来。菲拉们在大楼内外盘旋，风声呼啸有如鬼哭。而卢法斯只是沉默，垂着眼，坐在茶几边上，面无表情。突然间，黑色的羽毛从空中飘下，软绵绵地落在棋盘里的白色方格中。房间门无声地打开，萨菲罗斯缓步走进，皮靴踩在地毯上，好像野兽一样悄无声息。

“你来了。”卢法斯·神罗抬起头，好像并不意外死人为何能复生。伸手将一个卒子向前走了一步。

萨菲罗斯显然不再是从前征兵海报上那个1st了，他还是银发披肩的样子，但嘴角好像总有一些冷薄的笑意，和以往大不相同。他在屋里四处转圈，饶有兴致地欣赏墙上的挂画，还去吧台给自己倒了一杯酒，才拿着酒杯到卢法斯面前坐下。

“你没有白皇后，该怎么下完这局棋？”萨菲罗斯拿起一个棋子，向前一步碰倒一个白棋，士兵倒地，连血也没有流一滴，无声地离开了棋局。他喝了一口酒，向卢法斯摊开手，雾气在他掌心涌动，片刻后，他的手中正托着卢法斯丢失的第三十二枚棋子，白方皇后。

“所以我一直在等你来。”卢法斯终于露出一点笑意，拿过那枚白棋在手心摩挲一番，放在了棋盘上。

“十数年前的一局棋，你记到现在吗？”萨菲罗斯发问，又喝了一杯酒。以他的体质，再烈的酒也如同水一般寡淡，但他仍然喝着。

“本该早早下完的，谁知当时我的白皇后不见了。”卢法斯将白王和白城堡交换位置：“多谢你替我送来。”

萨菲罗斯也笑了，卢法斯何止是失去了白皇后，他直接被父亲软禁起来，想必过得很不如意。他在囚禁中没有娱乐，只得对着象棋书无数次复盘各种残局。他们的棋局是从多年前的一个聚会上开始的。萨菲罗斯躲到书房里，正好遇上卢法斯，就顺势下了一局。游戏进行到一半，卢法斯便突然被带走，从此萨菲罗斯就再也没有见过他，过了几天才得知他被关了起来。“小神罗是太急了。其实何必如此？反正神罗也就他这么一个明面上的儿子，不管从法律还是情理上来说，公司都是他的。”杰内西斯告诉他这个八卦的时候，他们两个正在一起抽烟。杰内西斯很喜欢烟草，但萨菲罗斯只是个陪客。杰内西斯故意朝萨菲罗斯脸上吐了个烟圈，被他皱着眉挥开。看到萨菲罗斯脸上露出面无表情以外的表情，杰内西斯就像偷腥成功的猫一样得意地笑了起来。

这个消息让萨菲罗斯心里突地一跳。在夜里，他悄悄回到前几天他们下棋的书房，残局还没来得及收拾，黑棋白棋在盘上厮杀正酣，却因为棋手的缺席而暂停。他盯着棋盘，黑白格看久了，让他有些眼花缭乱，犹豫一会，萨菲罗斯拿起白皇后，放进自己口袋里。

“多年布局，今日不会功亏一篑。”卢法斯拿起白皇后，接连吃掉萨菲罗斯的两个骑士，离黑王只差一步：“你会帮我，萨菲。”

这话说得很笃定，萨菲罗斯仰头喝尽杯中的残酒，靠在椅子上和卢法斯对视：“交易，谈何帮不帮？”他站起来解掉肩上的肩甲，凑过去吻一吻卢法斯的嘴唇又退开，呼吸扑在卢法斯的脸上：“做你该做的，做我该做的。”

棋局因为这个吻被打乱了，萨菲罗斯随手将棋盘上的棋子都抹掉，棋子在桌上咕噜噜地滚动再跌到地上，发出几声闷响。

“你要输了，所以来吻我。”卢法斯指出这一点，帮萨菲罗斯把鬓边的一缕银发别到耳后。银色的头发像是月光一般缠在卢法斯指尖，萨菲罗斯的绿眼珠瞳孔竖起，此刻正幽幽闪烁，好像两星鬼火。“门禁卡准备好了。”卢法斯从胸口的袋子里拿出一张印着烫银标志的白色卡片，塞到萨菲罗斯胸口的交叉绑带里：“当然我猜你不需要。”

“一会再拿给我，接下来我们会很忙。”萨菲罗斯把卡片抽出来，夹在手指间又塞回了卢法斯的胸袋里：“我会自己来拿。”

毫无疑问，没有什么人不想上卢法斯·神罗的床，他年轻又英俊，身居高职，家财万贯，如果能成为他的妻子或者情人，就等同于征服了世界。做老皇帝的皇后可不如做太子妃快活，日暮西山的老人如何比得上正当盛年的年轻人呢？卢法斯勾住萨菲罗斯胸前交叉的皮带，用力弹了一下他的胸口，萨菲罗斯皮肤惨白，即使在亲吻，摸起来也像一条冷冷的蛇。这样想着，卢法斯伸手在萨菲罗斯的脸上掴了一掌，一把掐住他的脸颊让萨菲罗斯张嘴，从嘴里塞进去两根手指，去捉萨菲罗斯的舌头，最好能扯出来让他看看他的舌头是否真的和蛇一样分叉。

卢法斯的两根手指几乎填满了萨菲罗斯的口腔，挨了这一耳光，但萨菲罗斯并不恼火：“我还要去见克劳德·斯特莱夫。”他含糊地说，喉咙口收缩，含住了卢法斯的手指。萨菲罗斯骑在卢法斯身上，被迫张大嘴，唾液从嘴角流出，顺着下巴滴到身上。他动着腰，舒服得直喘气，脸上的红痕慢慢浮现出来，更加显得他肤色胜雪，不像个活人。

“你还要去见你妈妈。”卢法斯将手指从他嘴里撤出来，用力顶了他一下，萨菲罗斯很给面子地发出一声呻吟，整个人都倚在卢法斯肩头：“一耳光而已，对你来说不是什么大事。”他不再说话，趁萨菲罗斯仰头的时候用力掐住了他的脖颈，直到这时，他才有在操一个活人的实感——或者说生物——萨菲罗斯的动脉在他手下缓缓地搏动。在高潮来临的时候，萨菲罗斯的单翼突然炸开，黑色的羽毛四处飘落，被卢法斯捉住翅膀在根部狠狠捋了几把，逼出了他的尖叫声，顺势直接射在了萨菲罗斯身体里。萨菲罗斯挣扎起来，泪水从眼角流下，眼前一阵阵发黑，整个人几乎要滑下去，被卢法斯抱在了怀里。他太高了，卢法斯要抱着他有些困难，只好把他从身上挪下来扔在床上。他们两个贴在一起，萨菲罗斯的银发几乎把他和卢法斯都缠住，好像银色的大茧，将二人包在里面。

他还没有从高潮里清醒过来，萨菲罗斯侧卧着，眼帘半阖，搂住了卢法斯的肩头。他们靠得这么近，卢法斯甚至有萨菲罗斯一眨眼，睫毛就会在他锁骨上扫过的错觉。萨菲罗斯脸上的掌印已经消失了，卢法斯又抚摸他的脸颊，带着一些对美的怜爱和情欲，轻轻吻着萨菲罗斯的脸。若论容貌，还有什么人能比得上他呢？连石像也不如他，只有通过没有具体形状的文字才能描述，否则都只是给美戴上枷锁。

“门禁卡，别忘了。”卢法斯把萨菲罗斯散下来的银发理好，那把头发在他手里像月下的河水一般溜走，从扔在一边的外套里翻出卡片：“我知道你不需要，但至少让我为‘白皇后’做一点什么，祝卿武运昌隆。”

萨菲罗斯懒洋洋地睁开眼睛，伸出手去够那张卡片，只是一瞬间，那张卡就消失在他手中。


End file.
